Crunch, the Magic Dragon
by mintcrisp
Summary: It was the tacos. Really, they couldn't be blamed. Robbie/Beck/Jade/Andre/Tori/Cat


Title: Crunch, the Magic Dragon  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Lots of making-out, and non-graphic orgy.  
Pairing: Beck/Jade/Andre/Cat/Robbie/Tori  
Summary: It was the tacos. Really, they couldn't be blamed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

* * *

The tacos. It was the _tacos_. She would go to her grave preaching that.

After that time during detention in the library, they really should have known better. But they had been hanging out at her house, and Jade had shown up with tacos, which she proclaimed to be some _really good shell._

And _really good shell_ was a lot stronger than your regular old shell, because it only took two for Tori to find herself lying flat on her back on her living room floor, staring at the ceiling as if it would reveal the secrets of the universe.

Sudden movement on the couch in her peripheral vision drew her attention, and she turned to catch Beck pulling Robbie onto his lap. She raised an eyebrow, wondering why Jade wasn't snapping Robbie's neck as Beck's hand gripped his curls and sloppily pushed their mouths together, but then she noticed that Jade was on the floor, pressed against Beck's leg. And passionately kissing Andre, who had both hands up the back of her shirt.

Jade's head tilted to the side and she pushed Andre's face into her neck. Her eyes flicked up to her boyfriend, and she smirked when she saw Robbie straddling him. Slowly, her arm snaked up, under Robbie's thigh, and undid the button on Beck's jeans, even as Andre's hand on the back of her neck pulled her attention back to him.

Tori rolled over and crawled towards the couch, tumbling onto her back again when she was within arm's reach of Andre and Jade. She figured, since Andre seemed to be having some issues unhooking Jade's bra, she would help them out. She trailed a hand between them and gripped the waistband of Andre's jeans.

He jerked away from Jade and looked down at her, hesitating a moment before echoing her excited grin.

"I take it you want to join the party, too?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If I'm invited." She said, looking to Jade.

The other girl cocked and eyebrow, but then smirked. "Sure. But _you_ don't get to have Beck."

Tori's eyes flitted to Robbie, then Andre, then back to Jade herself. "...I'm sure I'll find something else to keep me busy." She agree, smile growing.

"Then go for it." Jade suggested before grabbing Andre's hair and yanking his face back to hers. Up on the couch, Beck lifted his hips and Jade fisted her hand in his jeans, tugging down to help her boyfriend get them off.

After only a moment, Tori felt a warm weight settle on her thighs and the air-conditioning-cooled air hit her stomach as her shirt was rucked up under her breasts, quickly followed by a dry press of lips against her skin just above the waistband of her tiny denim shorts. She looked down and found Cat smiling brightly at her.

However, the smile fell a second later. "You guys started having fun without me." The red-head accused with a pout.

"...Sorry." Tori said, not sure what to do.

Above her head, she heard Jade groan, possibly from the effort it took to push Andre back far enough that she could speak. "Get over it, baby girl, and don't waste _more_ time complaining."

Just like that, the smile was back, and before Tori could come up with something more to say, Cat was leaning over her stomach again, this time trailing her tongue under the top of the denim. Tori moaned and let her head fall back, pushing her hips into the red-head's face before remembering that she had been doing something else. Getting Andre's pants unbuttoned and unzipped wasn't a difficult task, and she quickly moved on to Jade's shorts.

It wasn't long before she completely lost track of what limb belonged to who, which was okay because everything felt _amazing_. But that wasn't the point.

Neither was the fact that it kind-of happened again. And again. And "One Last Time". And then once when Jade revoked her "No Beck-and-Tori" rule. And maybe a few more times.

The point was, the _tacos_. It wasn't their fault – it was the _tacos_, every freaking time.

-End-


End file.
